The present invention generally relates to blades and more particularly relates to blades for scraping.
Scraping tools which are useful for the removal of paint, putty and the like typically include a scraper blade mounted to the end of a handle. Many conventional handles have a scraper blade permanently mounted thereon, while other handles are adapted to hold detachable scraper blades. In both cases, the scraping tools which are known in the art have handles which are specifically designed for use with scraper blades, as contrasted to cutting blades.